Un bal pour Noël
by Picotti
Summary: Avec la coupe de feu, il y a le bal de Noël et pour Dumbledore et McGonagall, ce n'est pas un jeu d'enfant. Par contre, c'est assurément un grand moment. Fic cadeau pour KraTK.


_KraTK : voici ton OS sur Dumbledore et McGonagall, en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de tes attentes. Les textes humoristiques, c'est pas nécessairement mon truc mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Bonne lecture )_

**UN BAL POUR NOEL**

La tradition voulait que la coupe des Trois Sorciers soit agrémentée d'un bal à Noël. Cet été là, lorsque les professeurs Dumbledore, Karkaroff et Maxim et se rencontrèrent pour discuter et décider des modalités de la rencontre, le sujet fut, évidemment, mis sur le tapis. Si ses deux congénères avaient l'air peu enthousiastes à l'idée de faire danser les élèves, Albus Dumbledore, lui, trouvait qu'il y avait là quelque chose de terriblement intéressant.

Bien évidemment, son but n'était pas de transformer Poudlard en agence matrimoniale géante mais pousser les élèves à se fréquenter et à briser la pudeur typiquement britannique n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.

La discussion avec Karkaroff et Maxim ne fut pas particulièrement palpitante et Dumbledore dut jouer des pieds et des mains et user de toute la diplomatie dont il était capable pour les convaincre de conserver les traditions telles qu'elles avaient été édictées à l'origine tout en gardant en tête la sécurité non seulement des participants mais aussi celle des spectateurs et des examinateurs.

Et quand il se retrouva seul dans son bureau, quelques heures après que les négociations fussent terminées, Dumbledore dut s'avouer qu'il était satisfait. Il fit convoquer Minerva McGonagall et tous deux mirent au point les derniers détails. Ils passèrent une merveilleuse après-midi à discuter devant des tas de parchemins et une tasse de thé, griffonnant ici et là des idées, des conseils ou des choses à éviter.

Quand arriva enfin le fameux jour du bal, Albus Dumbledore était sûr d'une chose : tout était prêt. Le château était dans une telle effervescence que la fébrilité avait fini par le gagner lui aussi et il s'était surpris, quelques instants plus tôt, à préparer sa tenue avec soin. Pour l'heure, il déambulait au milieu des élèves, admirant ici et là une robe particulièrement élégante ou une coiffure originale. Les conversations allaient bon train tout autour de lui. L'heure était à l'euphorie générale et ce malgré les quelques réfractaires qui devaient le maudire en silence.

« Albus ! souffla Maugrey Fol Œil en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ce bal est une folie, vous le savez parfaitement !

_ Les élèves ont besoin d'un peu de détente Alastor et dans les temps sombre, rien ne vaut un éclat de lumière. »

Fol Œil lui renvoya une exclamation dubitative qui le fit sourire. Depuis toujours, Dumbledore affectionnait les grandes phrases et adages en tous genres. C'était une merveilleuse arme de défense qui poussait son interlocuteur à réfléchir si longuement qu'entre temps, la discussion se terminait. Les mots, de son humble avis, étaient l'arme ultime de l'homme.

« Ah ! s'écria-t-il tout à coup. Minerva ! »

Vêtu de la tenue traditionnelle écossaise, la professeur de métamorphose susciter tout autour d'elle toutes sortes de sourires allant de l'amusé au franchement moqueur en passant par celui de politesse. Elle-même avait l'air crispée. Evidemment, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était la première fois qu'il poussait son personnel à se tenir en tenue de soirée devant les élèves et, pire encore, à leur donner l'exemple au cours d'un bal.

« Nous allons bientôt donner le feu vert aux danses, dit McGonagall en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux champions et à leurs cavalières. Après quoi, je crois que le pire sera passé. »

Elle lui envoya un sourire auquel il répondit exactement de la même manière. Lorsqu'ils avaient travaillé sur le déroulement complet de la soirée, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que le pire ne serait certainement pas le principe mais le bal en lui-même et plus particulièrement l'idée de la première danse. Si des élèves comme Cédric Diggory avaient été très enthousiasmés à l'idée d'aller danser, d'autre comme Viktor Krum ou Harry Potter semblaient au bord de la rupture d'anévrysme.

La situation promettait d'être étonnante, c'était un fait et Dumbledore trouvait même amusant qu'un adolescent qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant ait eu autant de difficultés à demander à une fille de l'accompagner à un bal.

Le coup d'envoi fut finalement donné et les choses se précipitèrent. Les quatre champions se précipitèrent avec leurs compagnes (ou compagnon dans le cas de Fleur Delacour) sur la piste de danse. Ce fut à celui qui tenta de marcher le moins possible sur les pieds de l'autre tout en suivant le rythme de la musique qui allait de plus en plus vite. Songeant qu'il était désormais temps de les faire accompagner des autres, Dumbledore et McGonagall lancèrent le mouvement et les rejoignant, dansant ensemble en riant aux éclats.

Ce n'était pas tant la musique qui les faisait rire que tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Tout en tournoyant, ils croisèrent Severus dont la plus grande préoccupation semblait de ne justement pas se faire inviter. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était évident qu'aucune élève ne s'y serait risquée mais le professeur Trelawney fit un pas dans sa direction et il la foudroya d'un regard éloquent signifiant clairement : « approche et je réduis en poussière ».

D'un autre côté, Fol Œil ne semblait pas nourrir de meilleures intentions. Serrant sa flasque de whisky contre sa poitrine, il était terré dans un tout petit coin, plongé dans l'ombre. Son œil tournoyait dans toutes les directions. Il n'eut cependant pas autant de chances que Severus et il finit par être alpagué à son tour.

A cet instant, Dumbledore et McGonagall se séparèrent avec un clin d'œil. Ce soir, ils étaient les maîtres de cérémonie.

Le directeur se mit à vaquer entre les élèves tandis que sa comparse veillait à séparer les couples qui se montraient un peu trop proches. Si l'humeur était au relâchement, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer et comme l'avait toujours dit la directrice de la maison Gryffondor : Poudlard n'était certainement pas un lupanar. Ce à quoi Dumbledore adhérait tout à fait.

Il réprima un éclat de rire en voyant Lavande Brown, auprès de Seamus Finnigan, vêtue d'une robe de petite mariée. Avec ses cheveux crêpés pour l'occasion et redressés sur sa tête en une espèce de choucroute arrangée, elle avait l'air de sortir des pages « à la mode » de Sorcière Hebdo. De son côté, Luna Lovegood ne présentait pas spécialement mieux mais au moins, elle assumait clairement ses goûts, contrairement à Millicent Bulstrode qui n'avait de cesse de tirer sur sa jupe en espérant peut-être l'agrandir.

Du côté masculin, les choses n'étaient guères mieux. Ronald Weasley donnait l'impression de venir tout droit du dix-huitième siècle et Vincent Crabbe n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de remettre son uniforme de cours.

Le professeur Flitwick passa devant lui en tournoyant dans les bras de Madame Maxim et cette fois-ci, Dumbledore ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Le minuscule sorcier était suspendu par les bras, ses pieds ne touchant même pas le sol.

La fête resta dans la même optique toute la soirée et il était presque minuit lorsque Dumbledore et McGonagall se retrouvèrent enfin pour faire le point.

« Monsieur Davies et sa compagne ont passé près de deux heures à chercher un buisson pour se cacher. »

Il y avait une très nette lueur espiègle dans le regard de la sous-directrice qui le fit sourire.

« Evidemment, continua-t-elle sur le même ton, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'un chat vienne se faufiler dans leur cachette pour leur miauler dans les oreilles. Si vous les aviez vu, je crois que jamais monsieur Davies ne réussira à rougir autant de toute sa vie ! »

Tous deux partirent d'un franc éclat de rire. Quelques élèves avaient tenté de briser les interdits ce soir et cinq ou six avaient même essayé de quitter Poudlard discrètement, probablement dans le but de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Rusard ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête et jeta quelques regards autour de lui. Non, de toute la soirée, il n'avait pas vu le concierge.

« Sur votre droite, annonça McGonagall. Près du buffet aux crevettes. »

Et de fait, ce fut bel et bien là qu'il se trouvait. Le vieux concierge n'avait probablement pas dansé de la soirée non plus. Si aucune élève ne s'était dévouée pour l'inviter (chose que, malgré tout, Dumbledore comprenait tout à fait), aucun professeur n'avait fait le pas non plus. Pourtant, contrairement à Severus, Rusard ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir jeter au basilic quiconque ferait la moindre allusion à un pas de danse en sa présence. Par dépit, il s'était donc réfugié près du buffet aux crevettes où, en compagnie de Miss Teigne, la seule créature au monde acceptant de lui tenir compagnie, il engloutissait tour à tour toutes les petites douceurs roses ou grises qui passaient à sa portée. De temps à autre, il s'en trouvait néanmoins une pour se glisser sous les moustaches de la chatte qui n'avait de cesse de se lécher les babines.

« Allez, soupira Dumbledore, je crois que l'école a eu son compte pour ce soir. Il est presque minuit, je serais d'avis d'envoyer tout le monde au lit. »

Minerva acquiesça, à la fois soulagée et déçue que la soirée se termine. Tous deux se dirigèrent donc vers la scène où les Bizards Sisters achevaient leur dernier morceau. Au dernier accord de guitare, Dumbledore s'avança en posant la main sur l'épaule de la chanteuse.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous avons tous passé une magnifique soirée. Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin et il est temps pour nous de fermer boutique. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente nuit et que le souvenir de cette soirée habite vos cœurs durant un long moment. »

Il échangea un dernier coup d'œil avec Minerva et tous deux acquiescèrent. Oui, ils avaient beaucoup appris ce soir, sur eux-mêmes, sur l'école, sur ceux avec qui ils étaient amenés à travailler. Mais, par Merlin, ils n'étaient certainement pas près de reprogrammer un autre bal !


End file.
